Valentine Chocolate
by Iceyicecream
Summary: CHOCOLATE LOVER!  What happens on the day Sakuno is making Ryoma chocolate?


**By: Iceyicecream**

**Valentine Chocolate**

**Valentine Special!**

Sakuno and Ryoma have been dating for the past ten years. (Both Sakuno and Ryoma are 24 years old) Sakuno was happily stirring the bowl of melted chocolate in a metal bowl over another pan filled with water. She was wearing a cute pink apron. She wore white short shorts and a plain white tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as she hummed her little song. Ryoma stirred in bed and shook his head. He sat up and looked around to find his girlfriend not in bed. He pouted and then heard her soft voice coming from the kitchen. He smiled and quietly followed the alluring voice. He stopped in front of the door out of her sight and watched. She had chocolate on her face and on her apron. She looked so cute…and delicious. Ryoma smirked and quietly walked over to her. She put the chocolate in the molding and was about to decorate the ones already hardened. Ryoma wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck sucking on it a bit to give her a love mark.

Sakuno squeaked causing Ryoma to make a mental note of that spot. She turned her head and pouted. "Mou, Ryoma-Kun!" Sakuno said while play hitting his arm, "Don't scare me like that."  
>Sakuno spun around and kissed the tip of Ryoma's nose. But instead of seeing a smirk play on his face there was a frown. Sakuno looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Ryoma-Kun?" She asked while touching his chest.<p>

"You're still calling me Ryoma-Kun, Sakuno." Ryoma said leaning in closer to her so that he was only a few centimeters from her face.

She turned beat red from the closeness. "B-b-bu-but Ryoma-Kun-"  
>Ryoma cut her off. "You called me Ryoma-Kun again."<br>Sakuno made a squeak. Ryoma grinned devilishly and Sakuno gulped. "Ryoma-Kun?" She said in a blurt.

"You said it again." He said and pushed her up onto the counter top.

She gasped when she felt his warm hand on her thigh. He kissed her lips but to quick to let her kiss back. She pouted. "Punishment." He said with a smirk and walked away without another word.

Sakuno was left on the counter top in a daze. She put her hand on her cheek and shook her head. She got off of the counter top and continued finishing up the chocolates for no one other then Ryoma. Ryoma took a peek at the kitchen to see Sakuno unaffected by his tease. He pouted and sighed. He wanted Ponta. He strolled over to the fridge and took out a Ponta.

Sakuno was on her tippy toes trying to get something from the top of the cabinet trying her best to reach for it. She struggled and was a few centimeters away from it. She sighed and tried jumping but it just went further back. Ryoma sighed and grabbed it for her. "This right?" He asked showing her a packet of sprinkles.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head taking the packet from his fingers. They brushed against each other as Sakuno returned to her piece of art. Ryoma sighed. And noticed a smudge of chocolate on her cheek. He grinned and licked it off of her. Sakuno gasped and was taken aback and smacking the wooden spoon that had chocolate on it over her and Ryoma. She looked at Ryoma and couldn't help but giggle. Splashes of chocolate was all over his face. Ryoma frowned and knew this was his chance. He grinned and licked the chocolate off of her nose and cheeks. She couldn't help but blush. Ryoma licked his fingers and his lips. She laughed and licked the side of his mouth. "You missed a spot." She whispered with a smile.

Ryoma smudge chocolate on his lips. "Is there anymore I miss?" He asked with an innocent look.

Sakuno giggled. "Yeah, a whole bunch." She said and leaning in and licked his lips.

Ryoma grabbed her and deepened the kiss. A few minutes had passed and they came up for air. They were both breathing hard and flushed. "I don't want chocolate for Valentines." Ryoma said after catching his breath.

"Wh…what…do…you…wa…want…th…en?" Sakuno asked still trying to regain steady breathing.

"You." He said and kissed her lips.

Sakuno giggled. "I'd like that a lot too." She said and wiped some chocolate off of his nose and licked it off her finger.


End file.
